Vezok
'''Vezok (a.k.a, "the Beast") was a former Dark Hunter, a member of the Piraka, and a member of the Skakdi species. He was in the custody of the Order of Mata Nui, imprisoned on Daxia.''' History Dark Hunters 7,000 years ago, Vezok and Hakann teamed up to steal a treasure from a besieged Toa fortress. Vezok had Hakann "distract" (that is, get beat up by) the guards while he goes after the treasure. He found a tablet labeled "Makoki stone" and realized it had hidden inscriptions detailing the operations of the Brotherhood of Makuta. After escaping the fortress, were both caught by the Dark Hunter "Ancient" (who also wanted the Makoki stone) and were forcibly recruited, joining the other four Skakdi who were already members. 5,000 years ago, Zaktan lead Vezok and the other future Piraka (except for Avak) in a revolt against "The Shadowed One", but failed. When "The Shadowed One" tried to kill Zaktan, Vezok witnessed Zaktan turning into billions of Protodites. 3,000 years ago, Vezok, Reidak and Avak freed the Kanohi Dragon from its icy prison, letting it loose on Metru Nui. They then went to Turaga Dume, offering the Hunter's "protection". Dume refused, but just as Vezok tries to kill him; Toa Lhikan, Toa Nidhiki, and the rest of their team intervened. At one point, he met with a Turaga, who kept telling him "no" in response to what he wanted to do. They then had a discussion on "personal Destiny," and the Turaga was killed. Piraka Later, just after the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, he and the other five leave the Hunters and form the group called the Piraka, and go to investigate Teridax's death, and then arrive in Mangaia. After discovering Makuta's shattered armor (and Reidak accidentally throwing his Kanohi Kraahkan into the Silver Sea), Hakann found the Spear of Fusion, but accidentally shot Vezok with it in reverse and split him into two beings. The first was still considered Vezok, but the second being took the name "Vezon", and claimed the spear as his own and became the seventh Piraka. A few seconds later, Makuta telepathically influenced them to search for the Ignika, Mask of Life, but a pair of Mana-Ko attacked them. Vezon escaped and took a Toa Canister and left Mata Nui. The rest soon arrived on Mata Nui's surface and found the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters and used them to get to Voya Nui (Hakann tried to sabotage Vezok's canister, but failed). Voya Nui When the Piraka arrived on Voya Nui, they began to act like Toa to fool the Matoran, even having them draining Mount Valmai and building a fortress for them. When the Ga-Matoran Dalu approached him and asked what she should do about her anger issues, Vezok told her to use this to seize control of the island from their Turaga. Dalu told her that the Turaga had died long ago, and Vezok was glad to hear this. He also told her about when he met with and killed a Turaga, which gave Dalu the thought that Vezok and the others weren't really Toa. After the completion of the Piraka Fortress, Vezok and Avak installed the crystal collection sphere, under Zaktan's supervision. Much later, the Ta-Matoran Dezalk, who had been enslaved by the Piraka, gathered the Matoran of Voya Nui into one of their settlements. The Piraka then showed up and used their Zamor Launchers, the spheres filled with Antidermis, to enslave the rest of the island. When the Toa Nuva arrived, they fought the villains fiercely, but the Toa Nuva were defeated. Zaktan ordered the rest to throw them into Mount Valmai, but it erupted in time, and the Toa escaped. Later, the Toa returned with the Matoran resistance, but Brutaka, Zaktan's new ally, defeated them all, and the Matoran were captured by the Piraka. A short time after, the Toa Inika arrived, the Matoran were freed, and the Toa invaded the Piraka Strongold and began a battle. In the midst of the battle, Hakann shot a Zamor at Brutaka and stole his power (with Thok, while he was touching him), and the Toa Inika and remaining Piraka strike an uneasy alliance to try and depower them. Meanwhile, the two began fighting each other until the Toa and Piraka caught up with them, and Hewkii was able to fire the shot that returned Brutaka's power to him just as Hakann and Thok launched a combined attack that knocked everyone out, except for Zaktan (and opened an entrance to the Ignika). They started walking down the staircase to the chamber of life, then Hakann stopped to relax. But when Vezok and the other Piraka encountered him, his heat power was overloaded, causing his armor to melt, caused by fear. Irnakk then appeared to them them. Zaktan helped the others free from him and they arrived in the Chamber of Life. They encountered Vezon, who used his Spear to fuse Reidak and Vezok into a monstrous being to knock out Hakann and the other three remaining Piraka. After the Inika defeated Kardas and the Ignika vanished under the sea, the Piraka decided to lay low and strike at just the right moment. Personality and Traits Vezok was considered "the outright nastiest of the Piraka" (which says quite a lot). He acted calm on the outside, but was actually bitter and paranoid (with good reason). Because he lost his logical side to Vezon, his emotional side became that much harder for him to control. He particularly hated Hakann because he was the one responsible for splitting Vezon from him. The only one who he could tolerate was Reidak, as Vezok considered him too dim for scheming. Just before abandoning the Hunters, Vezok completed a mission involving the retrieval of an ancient tablet, but he hid it away rather than turn it into the Hunters; when the Dark Hunters catch up with the Piraka, Vezok may just have a bargaining chip for himself. Powers & Equipment Vezok had the Elemental power of water, though he could only activate it by combining his power with that of another Skakdi. He could also fire impact vision from his eyes. His other powers included: a fair amount of strength, resistance to the corrosive effects of seawater, and the ability to copy powers that he had been hit with for a short time. Vezok was equipped with a Water Harpoon that could pull him through the tides, its other end was a Buzzsaw that could hurl Water Daggers. He also used a Zamor Launcher. Appearances *BIONICLE: Waters of Darkness Trivia *TBA... Category:Piraka Category:Matoran Universe